


A day at the beach

by tinsnip



Series: Boding well - the Good Omens tumblr ficlets [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, cocktails at the beach, how quickly DO demons burn anyway?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinsnip/pseuds/tinsnip
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley at the beach.I'm quite proud that this one got reblogged to crackyfanfic.tumblr.com; that feels like a win for the good guys.





	A day at the beach

Aziraphale and Crowley at the beach.

Neither one of them particularly likes sunscreen. It’s gooey. But human bodies burn in the sun, especially with all that recent business about the ozone.

The way each one of them handles this is different.

Aziraphale, wanting to play fair, wears a long beach robe. Mint-green, by preference. This sort of thing went out of fashion a long time ago, or very possibly was never  _in_ fashion at all, but Aziraphale considers himself above the vagaries of fashion.[ 1] He sits under a beach umbrella, sipping cocktails, and reads an edifying book.

Crowley cheats blatantly, lying in full-on sun until steam simmers off him, wearing a glaringly ugly red and black speedo, sunglasses for once entirely appropriate.

“You should be burning, my dear.”

“I  _should_  be doing all sorts of things, according to you. I  _should_  be helping little old ladies across the street, or rescuing that fellow out there going down for the third time–”

“Oh, dear - where?”

“Just over there, past the reef.”

“Thank  _you–”_  [ 2 ]

“But I’m not doing any of those things, am I. I refuse to submit to the ineffable plan.”

“You cheeky devil, you.”

“Thanks. Now hand me my margarita.”

 

* * *

  1. Because that’s much easier than admitting he doesn’t understand it at all. [ back]

  2. Later, that man will stare at himself in the mirror, and admit to himself that yes, indeed, a wave did lift him up, hang him under its curl until he’d coughed out the water, and then dump him unceremoniously on the beach, whispering as it dribbled away:  _and stay out!_  [ back]





End file.
